


The Ward

by bunnybrook



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, Psychiatric Hospitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4895392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnybrook/pseuds/bunnybrook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After TAKOS Tuesday Lord Business is hospitalized.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ward

Every morning they check his temperature and his blood pressure as well as his heart rate.

“Drink more water,” the nurse says and pats him on the cheek, smiling into his eyes. “Maybe go outside for a bit when the time comes.”

 

He’s going through the eating disorder plan. He’s going through anger management. What isn’t wrong with me? he thinks, spelling out the words ‘I am worth it’ on an eight and a half by eleven piece of paper that’s getting soggy with water colors and glue. 

 

They said, he turned himself in. They said, his recovery time is amazing, but we think he should be here for a few more weeks. Maybe another month. The days stretch by and he asks for a new mattress. The nurse smiles and says, you know we can’t do that.

Histrionic is a new word to him. It means, very long ago, to be an actor or theatrical. He meets with first a therapist in a white room, then a psychiatrist in an eggshell blue one. 

“That’s a new one,” he said, chewing on his fingernails.

 

“If you keep doing that I’ll report you’re self harming,” the therapist says, her eyes bright. He lowers his fingers from his mouth and sets them on this lap.

Every morning they check his temperature and his blood pressure as well as his heart rate. 

“Try eating a bit more,” the nurse says and pats him on the cheek, smiling to the floor. “You’re gaining so much, you look so much better than you did.”

 

He couldn’t count his ribs anymore and it was killing him. He’d tried to break the mirror here, tried to dig into his skin with a sharpened pencils, walked to the library and tried to topple a shelf of books onto his head so he didn’t have to be here anymore.

So he was locked up.

He was an animal in a cage, fighting its own reflection. He listened to the radio during quiet time because by now he was a level four patient and had the privilege. The doctor’s said he needed green mood stabilizers, white anti-psychotic, blue anti-depressants. Who knew what this mess was doing to his organs.

He sat at the table with nurses and crammed food into his face, feeling himself swell up like a balloon. He eats a sandwich and washes it down with a chocolate protein shake and apple juice after that. Don’t worry about the calories. We know what’s best for you.

A month goes by.

Every morning they check his temperature and his blood pressure as well as his heart rate. 

 

“Have you been sleeping at all?” the nurse asks. “Maybe you need another pill to take.”


End file.
